Voiture Lumiere
The Voiture Lumiere system is an interplanetary propulsion system within Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER, and in other series, variants of it serves as a propulsion system for combat Mobile Suits. Voiture Lumiere translates from French to "Light Vehicle" in English, denoting its use of electromagnetic waves for propulsion. Description & Characteristics The fundamentals of the Voiture Lumiere system is created by DSSD's precursor and developed further by DSSD. Beside DSSD, the Martian colonists, ZAFT, Terminal and Junk Guild (specifically, Lowe Guele) also have the know-how regarding the system. The Martian colonists received the system's fundamental technology from DSSD's precursor and continues the development independently. ZAFT developed the system based on the fundamental technology in their hands, which is likely to have originated from DSSD indirectly as the organization refuses to help in the development of military weapon system. Through unknown means, Terminal obtained data on the system used in GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam and developed it further. Finally, the Junk Guild's Lowe Guele obtained the system's information as he helped the Martian colonists develop the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray. He also seemingly obtained information on the version developed by DSSD. So far, there are 3 variants of the system. DSSD's Voiture Lumiere system is mainly for interplanetary propulsion and is equipped on the organization's GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam. The system works by catching solar winds on a curtain of light generated by a receiver device (e.g. the ring structure on Stargazer's back), and subsequently converts the solar winds' energy into a strong light pressure which is then used as thrust. The Stargazer will start to move at 0.5cm, then in a minute it will move at least 18 meters. After an hour, it is at least 64 meters from where it started and the Voiture Lumiere will achieve a speed of 12km/h and will constantly gain momentum. A power beam fired from a DSSD satellite, "Apollon A", can alternatively be used instead of the solar winds. This power beam can mimic the solar wind phenomenon when at 1% power. When its power is increased to 20%, it is capable of propelling Stargazer Gundam to the vicinity of Venus within a short time. Though not meant as a weapon, it is still very dangerous and capable of sinking Phantom Pain ships. When in used, Stargazer's Voiture Lumiere system causes interruption to the spatial structure of the surroundings. The ability of the Stargzer to deflect and capture incoming beam shots to create a field of shootable beam cutters during the battle with Phantom Pain is likely to an unintended side effect of this spatial structure interruption. The second variant is a combat use type utilized by the Martian colonists, ZAFT and Terminal, and are present in GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray, ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam and ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam. For these MS, the system serves as an additional propulsion system that is activated only during acceleration. This version of the Voiture Lumiere system uses an internal laser beam powered by the suit's power plant as the energy source, and it is then converted via a special process into a strong light pressure which is then used as thrust. The last variant is utilized by MMF-JG73L ∇ and later, MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai. This variant is developed by the Junk Guild's Lowe Guele and when activated can provide the suit with a speed boost. However, due to the system's heavy energy consumption, it must be powered by a nuclear reactor to function at full potential. To overcome this problem, Lowe designed the system such that it can receive power from an external source when the suit is incapable of providing sufficient power. This last variant seem to be a combination of the previous two variants. The common point between the different versions of the Voiture Lumiere system is that it converts the energy from a source into a strong light pressure that is then used as a propelling power. However, the interruption caused to the surrounding is only observed and mentioned in the system used by Stargazer Gundam, while Red Frame Kai's ability to alter the path of its range attack when the Tactical Arms IIL is in its Arrow Form might be based on manipulating this phenomenon. It is interesting to note these different variants of the Voiture Lumiere system are completed at around the same time. Mobile Suits using Voiture Lumiere Technology *GSX-401FW Stargazer *GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray *MMF-JG73L ∇ *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom *ZGMF-X42S Destiny *MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai Picture Gallery GSX-401FW - Stargazer - Front View.jpg|GSX-401FW Stargazer Gsf-yam01.jpg|Δ Astray Mmf-jg73l.jpg|MMF-JG73L ∇ Notes & Trivia * The ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam's Lightcraft Propulsion System is slightly similar to the Voiture Lumiere system in that both systems can use energy from an external source for propulsion purposes. * The DSSD's Voiture Lumiere system uses similar principles as a Solar sail. While the other variants that uses substitutes for Solar Winds are of similar principles as Electrical Solar Sail and Amplified Photon Laser Thrusters. Category:Cosmic Era technology